Freed Heart
by SweetEyedChick
Summary: A time comes when the way you feel just can't be held inside anymore, a time when you body takes control sending you messages that you are in love and that you need to free your heart. InuKag
1. The Dream

SweeteyedChick  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Well here goes , hope you like. plz RR!  
  
Welcome back  
  
Welcome back  
  
Welcome back.....!!!!  
  
yeah yeah I'm back even though I was being totally irresponsible with my work so you know with alot of help from my big sis who I love...sorta jk jk I'm just so like. WAH why did she get to go to the Evanescence concert? I mean I am a fan to you know! This is so!!!!! UGH! My oldest sister brought her and it's like I think that she doesn't love us the same you know. i am not feeling the love( disclaimer: that is a quote from my sis Devil's reincarnation yeah yeah shout out how r u?)  
  
DR: Yo Yo Yo Devil's Reincarantion aka big sis up in here to introduce a story made by the two sisters up in here!  
  
SEC&DR: Introducing ' Freed Heart '  
  
DR: Holler at our back peace  
  
Kagome sat on the tree looking into the stars," Inuyasha, where are you at?"  
  
Kagome could hear nothing but the silence of the forest. " YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Sango yelled furiosly.  
  
"Miroku what did you do now? " Kagome asked herself.  
  
By time she got into the hut Miroku had a red hand mark on his cheek. " Hahahaha, Miroku out of all the times that you've tried to do that didn't you notice that none of them had worked?"  
  
" Yeah but still it's worth trying right?"  
  
Sango glared at him," HM! So were you waiting for Inuyasha, Kagome? You know he can take care of himself so you don't have to worry."  
  
" I guess, well......." Kagome yawned. " I'm going to bed."  
  
Miroku nodded to her as Kagome walked to her sleeping bag," good night Kagome."  
  
" Good night Miroku, Sango."  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking in the forest searching for jewel shards when everything turned black. Suddenly it went back to Kagome's era. Then when Kagome looked to her side she couldn't find Inuyasha, the only trace left of him was the blood on Kagome's hand. " INUYASHA? WHERE ARE YOU?" She didn't know why but something drove her into a stage of panick.  
  
Kagome ran aroud searching for Inuyasha, then suddenly she saw something. She gasped, tears dripping down her cheeks. Inuyasha was in front of her bleeding. " Ka...gom...e save you...r....se..lf, "  
  
" NO! I'm not leaving without you!!!!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha into her house. " MOM! Are you here? " Kagome ran up to her mother's room and she saw her mom laying on the bed almost at peace.  
  
Kagome turned to see her mom's eyes pop open, she got out of her bed running toward her daughter, " I'm going to kill you!!!! "  
  
" Mom!!!!! What are you doing!!! "  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get up on his feet, what ever had happened to him took away all of his energy but his determination and stubborn acts were enough energy for him. But by time he got up to where Kagome was he saw her laying on the ground stabbed in the stomach with no explaination for her current state.  
  
" Inuyasha......." Kagome slowly closed her eyes as Inuyasha ran to her side raising her head in his palm.  
  
" Kagome no! Don't go, I love you!!!!!! " Inuyasha's tears dripped down on Kagome's face as she left him.  
  
End dream  
  
When Kagome woke up she looked around not seeing anyone in the hut so she went outside. Then by Kagome's surprise she saw someone waiting outside for her. At first she couldn't believe it. Then she walked closer to this figure as she soon recognized it she sighed smiling and walked toward him," You're back from your trip."  
  
He nodded," Yeah...I just needed to..."  
  
Before he could finish Kagome ran up to him hugging him tightly as he was gasped in surprise," Kagome?"  
  
She nuzzeled her face into his shirt and whispered softly," I love you Inuyasha..."  
  
He stopped his heart skipping a beat," W-What did you say Kagome?"  
  
She smiled at him moving away and turning," Nothing, nothing at all Inuyasha."  
  
She laughed then ran off as he stood their dumbfound.  
  
Kagome stood there outside the hut and thought back to her dream it felt so...just so real. Like an alternate reality. When the stars started to appear she climbed back into the tree looking into the stars sitting back and smiled closing her eyes as the breeze went through her hair. She sighed when she saw Inuyasha walk toward her then jumped next to her " Kagome?"  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" About what you said earlier? "  
  
" You heard me? But..."  
  
"Yeah, well....... I love you too. " Kagome was speechless yet then she just smiled and looked up ten turning to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" what does that mean, now what are we supposed to do?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him and took his hand laying a head on his shoulder," Free our hearts."  
  
He smiled and kissed her on the head then spoke smiling," That sounds....perfect."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome good-night and headed to go to sleep. " Good-night, Inuyasha."  
  
" Good-night, koi," he smiled and turned going to his tree as Kagome smiled standing there.  
  
" Good night."  
  
Hope you liked it!!!! plz RR! Flames r NOT welcomed. OOC  
  
DR: We do accept constructive critizem just no shit you know anyway give my lil sister a chance here peeps. This is Devil's Reincarnation sayin to yall stay up.  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
SEC: Special Shout out to all yall who reviews and to my sis and Evanecance and to me of course jk jk. But of course to my sister's friend and mine Devil's Angel aka  
  
DR: My girl Nikki stay cool! 


	2. Confessions

Inuyasha

Sweeteyedchick

Devil's Reincarnation: I want to make it clear that I had nothing to do with this chapter what so ever!!!!This was all her!All her!

LAST TIME

Inuyasha kissed Kagome good-night and headed to go to sleep. " Good-night, Inuyasha."

" Good-night, koi," he smiled and turned going to his tree as Kagome smiled standing there.

" Good night."

NOW

Inuyasha woke up early as usual but then he walked into the hut to where Kagome was. When Inuyasha looked into the hut and saw Kagome sitting up in her sleeping bag looking at the ceiling. " hey, what's up?"

" Oh, hey Inuyasha. And why do you think something's up?"

" No reason, it just seemed that you were lost in thought that's all."

She smiled the reached over grabbing her towel and brush getting up leading him to the stream. Once they got there Kagome washed her face then brushed her hair quickly with a yawn. She then stood up ready to return to the village with Inuyasha behind her, he then stopped her," Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" I've been thinking, well considering the thought of telling Miroku and Sango about our..."

" Confessions? I've been thinking about it too."

" Yeah..... so what do you think?"

" We'll find some way to tell them, don't worry. Just not now."

He smiled as she put her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. He grinned," Does that mean we'll savoir the moment here for a while since we are going to let them find out for themselves?"

She laughed," I guess."

He leaned down kissing her then moved back taking her hand heading back to the village. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as they made it into the village. She walked into the hut putting her things away giving a saying good morning to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha then walked in complaining," Come on we need to get going!"

Kagome threw him her bag," Try dealing with that?"

He rose an eyebrow," If you could throw it at me there seems to be no problem."

She laughed as he walked over to her and picked her up. She yelled a quick eek then hit him on the back making a silly pout as he left the hut. Miroku and Sango looked out the door with one eyebrow up. As Shippo itched his head in confusion," Huh?"

Kirara made a little shrug looking out the door at them. As Inuyasha put Kagome down she yelled out," Come on you guys let's go" she then turned to Inuyasha and whispered," Now try to act like yourself."

He shrugged as she hit him in the arm.

" Coming."

So they went foreword begining their hunt. It went smoothly so far as Kagome spoke to Sango about random things. Miroku looked back at them when Miroku looked to Inuyasha asking," So what is going on with you two?"

" What are you talking about monk?"

" I'm talking about you and Kagome! So don't try hiding it! Everyone can tell already so just forget it alright."

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome then huffed," I don't know what the hell you are talking about monk!"

" Right Inuyasha then I guess I'll just have to talk to Kagome about this."

He glarred at him stopping and grabbing his collar," Don't start with me monk."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other laughing a little but then she stopped with a pulsing shock. She turned from Sango walking forth toward the forest," Wait....jewel shards."

Inuyasha turned to her dropping the monk," Where is it coming from Kagome, wait I smell something."

As if cue in came Kouga. A growl came from Inuyasha," What is it you wimpy wolf?! Want to get your ass kicked again?"

" In your dreams! I'm here for my woman!"

" Umm hey Kouga..."

Inuyasha growled," Watch it Kouga!"

" Whatever mutt!"

Kouga walked to Kagome and held her close to him.

" Get you're filthy hands off her!"

" hea....."

" You got a thing for her?"

Inuyasha took out the tetsuiga getting into position as Kagome walked toward Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha you know you don't need to fight, now put the sword away."

" Fine."

Kouga smirked," See ya Kagome!"

He ran away as they watched him go.

" Inuyasha haven't we already talked about this?"

" Hm."

They then continued their journey. When they stopped for a break Sango and Miroku asked out of nowhere," Ok what's going on?"

" Inuyasha do you think we should tell them?"

" Tell us what?!"

" Fine, I guess."

Kagome took a long breath, " We....he...I had this dream that was really confusing it seemed so real, he had said that he loved me.......I was dieing when he admitted it so it was all wuzy. And well you know the day that Inuyasha came back? It was the night before so it seemed even more real. Well I whispered that I loved him and that night he said that he loved me too."

" Ummm, yeah."

Miroku and Sango had a 'Oh my god' look and Shippo fainted.

" I'm so relieved now!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss and went to get Shippo.

Plz RR!!!!!!


End file.
